Disk drives are highly developed for storing massive amounts of data for high speed access by computerized systems. Depending upon the type and size of the computerized system, the disk drive units can be either integrally associated therewith, or may be removable. The removable type of disk drive units facilitates the mass storage of data thereon and the removal thereof for storing in a secure area. Such type of disk drive units are ideally suited for storing encrypted data, and the subsequent storage in vaults for security purposes. The portability of removable disk drives also enhances the use of the data stored thereon by different computer systems, in that such disk drive units can be written with a large amount of data on one computer system, removed therefrom, and transported and used with another computer system. The removable type of disk drive is constructed for easy and secure transport, and adapted for insertion into universal electrical fixture housings of many computerized systems for rapid storage or retrieval of data therefrom. U.S. Pat. No. 4,682,833 illustrates such a portable disk drive unit and a technique for providing proper alignment when inserted into a storage cabinet.
Disk drive units are inherently complicated in construction and operation, requiring highly sophisticated electrical circuits for the storage and retrieval of data from a magnetic disk medium, as well as sophisticated mechanical apparatus for quickly and reliably moving a read/write head over the magnetic medium to access desired storage locations. It can be appreciated that when dealing with expensive equipment, it is highly desirable to render such equipment less susceptible to damage, especially when human intervention is involved.
Portable or transportable disk drive units generally require special precautions in the removal thereof from the electrical fixtures. For example, the movable read/write head can be damaged if the high speed rotating disk is not completely stopped before the unit is removed from its electrical connectorized fixture. In addition, if the electrical connector of the disk drive unit is not fully engaged within the electrical fixtures, erroneous operation or failure of the unit can be experienced.
From the foregoing, it can be seen that a need exists for a fail-safe arrangement which maintains the disk drive unit locked to the electrical fixture until it is safe for removal therefrom. An additional need exists for a disk drive locking arrangement which is easily operable by an operator, and which senses when the disk drive unit is reliably locked within its electrical fixture.